justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheSkyField/Remake Reviews
So this is a blog of my personal opinion on remakes, what is good, what is bad, what could use improving. I will also put a "greater than" equation of what I consider to be the best versions of the routine, best to worst. Let's start, this blog will be updated a lot of times. FIRST BATCH OF REVIEWS Lump: I never thought I'd say this, especially for the first review, but... JD1 > JDNOW There are some parts of the remake I like. The floor being like a disco at some parts was a nice touch. I like the added detail of the simplistic yet artistic kitchen. The new window in the background. The HD quality of the dancer being excellent is never something I will deny. But...There's something that makes me favour JD1. The remake has a few things which I don't like: The bubbles coming from the kitchen, which I really liked, gone without a trace in the remake. The floor is uneven, bending up to the counters of the kitchen. It makes my eyes look dizzy. And there's something about the dancer's colour scheme that feels off, especially for pyjamas. The booming dark colour scheme in JD1 is lost to a more orange texture. However, with all that said, this is a nice remake and I am not trying to diss Ubisoft's hard work here, I applaud remaking such a hard dancer. I am just stating my own opinion. You're welcome to your own opinion, and I'm welcome to mine. I quite like the remake, but this is a review. I hope it gets on JDU/JDN soon. D.A.N.C.E: On a more positive note... JDNOW > JD2 This is a great song, and already had what I consider to be a great routine in JD2. JDNOW has taken that and made it better. The doodles in the background have improved in quality and made it look more fresh. The dancer has been lowered in height, and I don't have a problem with this (unlike Sympathy For The Devil). The entrance of the dancer has been revised, and I think the JDN remake is a lot more natural. The JD2 entrance felt rushed, albeit good either way. I love the texture of the boots. The doodles in the background are my main point of interest here. In JD2, they looked...a bit scary. Especially the head of that dog. It's not something I'd want to wake up in front of, at least. Which is why I am glad that the quality improvement has been made and that some doodles have been adjusted (I don't ever remember the dog opening it's eyes...) I'm confident this will be on JD2017's JDU launch, as I believe it's the earliest remake to not be released. And I think it's time. That's Not My Name: This is very unusual. Right now, JD2 and JDNOW are both as good as each other. Unfortunately, the only video existing right now of the remake in known possession falls short 4 seconds after the bridge starts. I have my own memory to go on for the parts after that, though. In some ways, you could say the remake is superior. The "HDness" is, as aforementioned, never something I'll deny is excellent. The entrance has been cleaned up and improved. And the ending (from memory) is more of the same, however the dancer has already faded to black about 6 or 7 seconds into the razor-whirl thing sucking the dancer up and the song ends. However, JD2 treated this song quite well. The floating triangles, the panels, even without HD it looked great. Until I recieve a video that contnues on past the bridge, my verdict is a stalemate. And it might stay that way. Who knows? BONUS! - What I Want For a Groove Is In The Heart, I'd want the dancer to look more real but still maintain the same posture and texture/colour of JD1, only improving on it. I'd like the background to move, the spiral going upwards and downwards depending on the verse, and the dancer to be floating on it. Thank you for reading! More to come! Category:Blog posts